Christmas
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Lily and Scorpius go to the mall randomness occurs including a musical number and Santa


A/N: So this story is really random and I wrote it while under the influence of cold meds so if it's like way out there I'm sorry!

Characters: Lily, Scorpius, Santa, Elf, and mall people

Song: It Feels Like Christmas  
Album: A Muppet Christmas Carol

Words: 918

* * *

Scorpius sat on a bench in a muggle mall taking a break. His wife, however, looked at him as if he were nuts "Why are you sitting down?! Come on we've still got a lot of people to shop for."

"How many have we shopped for?" He asked thinking they had already bought a lot.

"Well let's see. We've shopped for our little family unit." she said thinking.

Confused Scorpius asked a somewhat dumb question "So that leaves?"

"My cousins and their families."

"You have 14 cousins that are married and have kids."

"I know."

"There is no way in hell we are buying everyone a gift."

"Scor, we're buying a family gift." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"A what?"

"A family gift. You know something for the whole family to do."

Scorpius thought for a moment and then nodded "Alright. Just as long as we're done soon. This is why I hate Christmas."

Lily stopped dead in her tracks "How can you hate Christmas?"

"Easy all the shoppers and everyone is in a rush. No one is jolly."

"No one is jolly?" The two turned and saw the mall Santa standing there "Everyone is jolly at Christmas."

"Have you walked around lately?" Scorpius asked him "Everyone is to busy to notice anything. I don't like Christmas."

"Oh Scor you just need a little holiday spirit." she smiled and then randomly as if she were in a musical number began singing "It's in the singing of a street corner choir  
it's going home and getting warm by the fire it's true, wherever you find love it feels like Christmas."

Scorpius looked at her "What are you doing?"

Lily smiled and drug him down to where a woman ringing a bell and standing beside a red bucket was "A cup of kindness that we share with another  
a sweet reunion with a friend or a brother," she pointed to a pair of girls who squealed embracing each other before beginning to talk a million miles an hour "in all the places you find love it feels like Christmas."

"I still don't see why Christmas is so special." Scorpius remarked.

Lily continued singing "It is the season of the heart a special time of caring the ways of love made clear," the carolers that were roaming the mall just happened to be right by them and joined Lily in song "it is the season of the spirit the message if we hear it that make it last all year."

The carolers and Lily pushed Scorpius down the mall smiling. Outside a store an older woman stood handing a package to a small boy. One of the carolers took the next verse "It's in the giving of a gift to another a pair of mittens that were made by your mother it's all the ways that we show love that feel like Christmas."

Some of the kids in the mall laughed and sang the next line together "A part of childhood we'll always remember it is the summer of the soul in December yes, when you do your best for love it feels like Christmas."

Everyone around them began to sing "It is the season of the heart a special time of caring the ways of love made clear it is the season of the spirit the message if we hear it is make it last all year."

Lily pulled Scorpius back to where they had started and sat the two of them down singing "It's in the singing of a street corner choir it's going home and getting warm by the fire it's true, wherever you find love it feels like Christmas it's true, wherever you find love it feels like Christmas it feels like Christmas it feels like Christmas it feels like Christmas." When she stopped singing everyone walked away as if nothing had happened. "Scor? Scor? Scorpius!" she shook him.

Scorpius looked around "What just happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I've been standing here for the three minutes trying to get you off your lazy bum." she said shaking her head.

"You weren't singing?"

Lily put her hand to his forehead "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I feel fine it's just you were singing about the importance of Christmas."

"Scor, I haven't sung in a mall since I was eight." Lily laughed "I don't sing in public. I kind of have this fear of it."

Scorpius turned and saw the mall Santa sitting there with a little boy on his lap laughing "He...he did this!" Scorpius pointed.

"Scorpius, that's a mall Santa. He didn't do anything." Lily shook her head "I think that's enough shopping for one day. I think you need to take a nap."

"Yeah, yeah a nap would be good." Scorpius said.

As they walked away Santa turned and smiled. The elves around the set up turned "Do you think he's changed?" one asked.

"I think Scorpius Malfoy just got himself off the naughty list." Santa smiled. He turned toward the non-existent camera and winked "Merry Christmas." he said


End file.
